mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered World II
Shattered World II ''is the game following Shattered World. This game is about the aftermath of a great economic and political crisis that caused the collapsed of dozens of countries and the rise of new nations. Some of these nations now want to establish empires that they could never be established before. Yet, it will be you that will decide on the future of this Shattered World. Background In 2007, a global financial crisis occurred. Due to the crisis, many countries gained huge amounts of debt and the local currencies dropped dramatically. In respond, many countries had their social services budgets were lowered and had taxes were increased, angering the population. The result was massive protests between 2007 and 2010. Many countries were worried that the protests will damage the already weakened economy, so they declared martial law and sent in soldiers to suppressed the protests, regardless if that nation allowed free speech. This angered many protesters, causing massive riots to break out. This also helps fuel a massive riot called "Arab Spring" in 2011, calling for numerous leaders across the Arab world to step down. A civil war also broke out in Greece due to the extreme amount of debt in the same year. Inspired by the civil war in Greece, dozens of nations proceeded to have their own civil wars. During this time, Over the next three years, dozens of countries collapsed into smaller countries, effectively ending the civil wars yet also leading to rising of new nations. This was known as "The Great Collapse of 2008-2014" or more commonly know as "The Great Collapse." However, some of these nations, such as South Korea and Albania, survived and remain united or never had a civil war in the first place. It has been three years since the Great Collapse, and much has improved since then. First, many terrorist organizations, such as ISIL, Boko Haram, and the Lord's Resistance Army, have been eradicated with international efforts. Second, the economic crisis has been able to be dealt with, and many countries are now facing an economic boom. Third, although no alliances yet, many countries are on the verge of forging new alliances, and it is believed that the EU, ASEAN, NATO, AU will be re-founded and a new alliance that will succeed the short-lived BRIC alliance. However, some nations are more aggressive than others and will stop at nothing to build massive empires. Rules * Have Fun. * Be Plausible and Logical. * Mod word is law until proven otherwise. * No editing the map without permission from either a mod or the map maker. * No cursing, inter-player brawling, trolling or foul language. * No racist comments about other players real life ethnic origins. * No Sexist comments about other players real life gender. * In order to become a mod, you will need to ask permission from the Head Mod. * No switching countries unless you do not have one. * A player can be completely removed from the nation if they are inactive for a week. * If a moderator is playing, they cannot be an event mod or the mod response for their own nation or a nation that they have good or bad relations with. * When at war, please ask for mod response on war progress. * Colonization of the moon is allowed in 2030, colonization of mars in 2050 and colonization of other rocky planets in the Solar System in 2120. * Moderators are not allowed to be biased or violate the rules. * Head Mod holds all power that the other mods hold. Vice Mod holds the powers of event mod, rules mod and war progress mod. * Unless you are the creator, vice mod or head mod, you can only hold up to two FREE mod positions. * You are allowed to change nations before the game begins or before you post your first turn. * Please specify when you build an army. (For example; We recruit a bunch of troops is bad, instead say we recruit 40,000 troops) This also goes for military equipment and buildings. Mods * '''Map Maker:' None * Creator: Mli048 * Head Mod: Mli048 * Vice Mod: None * Events Mod: None * Events (Colonization) Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Rules Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * Emergency Mod: None * War Progress Mod: None * Diplomatic Offer Response Mod: None * Plausibility Checking Mod: None Banned List These are people who are banned and those who have strikes. A ban lasts for a week and a banned player is removed from their nation. Gaining three strikes will result in a ban. A strike is eliminated every week. Banned None Strikes None Countries Note: Anything in () means what in OTL is part of that country Example: Republic of Greater Maine (Maine, New Brunswick, Novia Scotia, New Hampshire) North America *Cascadia (British Columbia, Washington, Oregon) Capital: Olympia Didcot1 (talk) 20:00, March 12, 2017 (UTC) *Confederate States of America (Florida, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, Kentucky, Arkansas, Louisiana) Capital: Richmond *The Restored States of America (West Virginia, Washington DC, Maryland, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, New York) Capital: Philadelphia *Republic of Texas (Texas, Oklahoma) Capital: Austin The History Nerd *The Quadruple State Confederation (Arizona, New Mexico, Utah, Colorado) Capital: Denver *Republic of California (California, Nevada) Capital: Sacramento *The Federation of the Great Plains (Iowa, Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, South Dakota, North Dakota, Idaho, Wyoming, Montana) Capital: Kansas City *Republic of New England (Connecticut, Rhode Island, Massachusetts, Vermont, New Hampshire, Maine) Capital: Boston *Republic of the Great Lakes (Michigan, Illinois, Ohio, Indiana, Wisconsin, Minnesota) Capital: Springfield *Central Canadian Republic (Alberta, Saskatchewan, Manitoba) Capital: Edmonton *Eastern Canadian Republic (Ontario, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick and Labrador) Capital: Ottawa *Republic of Quebec (Quebec) Capital: Quebec City *Northern Canadian Republic (Nunavut, Northwest Territories, the Yukon, Alaska) Capital: Juneau *Greater Polynesian Republic (Everywhere in Oceania except Australia, New Zealand or Papua New Guinea. Hawaii is also part of the country) Capital: Honolulu *Republic of the Yucatan (Tabasco, Campeche, Belize, Yucatan, Quintana Roo) Capital: Mérida *The Second Aztec Empire (It is a republic) (Chiapas, Oaxaca, Veracruz, Puebla, Hidalgo, State of Mexico, Federal District (Mexico City), Tlaxcala, Morelos, Queretaro, Michoacán, Guerrero, Colima, Jalisco, Nayarit, Aguascalientes, Quanajauto) Capital: Mexico City *Republic of the Rio Grande (Tamaulipas, Nuevo Leon, San Luis Potosi, Coahuila de Zaragoza, Chihuahua, Zacatecas, Durango) Capital: Ciudad Victoria *Republic of Sonora (Baja California Sur, Baja California, Sonora, Sinaloa) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Honduras (Honduras, El Salvador) Capital: Tegucigalpa *The Caribbean Republic (Made of every Caribbean Country and Territory except Cuba) Capital: Santo Domingo *Republic of Greenland (Greenland) Capital: Nuuk South America *Republic of Suriname (Suriname, French Guyana) Capital: Paramaribo *The Amazonian Federation (Amapa, Para, Roraima, Amazonas (Colombia, Brazil, Venezuela ones), Rondonia, Apure, Bolivar, Vaupes, Guaviare, Guainia, Vichada, Acre, Loreto) Capital: Manaus *Republic of Northern Brazil (Rondônia, Mato Grosso, Mato Grosso Do Sul, Federal District (Brasilia), Maranhao, Piaui, Bahia, Ceara, Rio Grande de Norte, Sergipe, Alagoas, Pernambuco, Paraiba, Goias, Tocantins) Capital: Brasilia *Southern Brazilian Republic (Rio Grande de Sul, Parana, Santa Catarina, Sao Paulo, Minas Gerais, Espirito Santo, Rio de Janeiro) Capital: Rio de Janeiro *The Republic of Buenos Aires (Buenos Aires, Entre Rios, Corrientes, Missiones, Santa Fe) Capital: Buenos Aires *The Southern Argentinean Republic (Tierra del Fuego, Santa Cruz, Chubut, Rio Negro, Neuquen, Mendoza) Capital: Comodoro Rivadavia *The Northern Argentinean Republic (San Jaun, San Luis, La Rioja, Cordoba, Catamarca, Tucuman, Salta, Jujuy, Santiago de Estero, Chaco, Formosa) Capital: Córdoba *Republic of Greater Antioquia (Antioquia, Choco, Caldas, Cordoba, Quindio, Risaralda, Santander, Norte de Santander, Sucre, Bolivar, Cesar, Atlantico, Magdalena, La Guajira) Capital: Medellin *Republic of Bogota (Arauca, Boyaca, Casanare, Meta, Cundinamarca, Bogota, Huila, Tolima, Caqueta, Putumayo, Cuaca, Valle del Cuaca, Narino) Capital: Bogota *Republic of South Peru (Lima, Huancavelica, Ayacucho, Cuzco, Madre de Dios, Apurimac, Ica, Puno, Arequipa, Moquegua, Tacna) Capital: Lima *Republic of North Peru (Junin, Ucayali, Pasco, Huanuco, Ancash, San Martin, La Libertad, Cajamarca, Amazons (Peru one), Lambayeque, Piura, Tumbes) Capital: Piura *Republic of Santa Cruz (Santa Cruz, Beni, Pando) Capital: Santa Cruz de la Sierra *Plurinational State of Bolivia (La Paz, Cochabamba, Oruro, Potosi, Chuquisaca, Tarija) Capital: La Paz *Republic of Venezuela (Tachira, Zulia, Merida, Barinas, Trujillo, Portuguesa, Lara, Falcon, Yaracuy, Cojedes, Guarico, Carabobo, Aragua, Distritio Capital, Miranda, Dependencias Federales, Vargas, Anzoategui, Sucre, Nueva Esparta, Monagas, Delta Amarcuro) Capital: Caracas Africa *Afrikaner Free State (Limpopo, Mpumalanga, Gauteng, Free State) Capital: Pretoria *Republic of the Eastern Cape (Eastern Cape, KwaZulu-Natal) Capital: Pietermaritzburg *Republic of the Western Cape (Western Cape, Northern Cape, North West) Capital: Cape Town *The Republic of Ogaden (Somali) Capital: Jijiga *The Republic of Oromi (Oromia, Addis Ababa) Capital: Addis Ababa *The Ethiopian Republic (Afar, Amhara, Benishangul-Gumuz, Dire Dawa, Gambela, Southern Nations, Nationalities, and Peoples', Harari, Tigray) Capital: Hawassa *Republic of Biafra (Cross River, Abia, Akwa Ibom, Ebonyi, Enugu, Imo, Anambra, Rivers, Bayelsa, Benue) Capital: Enugu *The Republic of Lagos (Lagos, Ogun, Ondo, Osun, Oyo, Kwara, Kogi, Edo, Delta) Capital: Lagos *The Republic of Northern Nigeria (Niger, Kebbi, Abuja, Sokoto, Zamfara, Katsina, Kaduna, Kano, Nassarawa, Taraba, Plateau, Jigawa, Bauchi, Yobe, Adamawa, Gombe, Borno) Capital: Abuja *Republic of Bas-Congo (Bas-Congo, Cabinda) Capital: Bakongo *The Second Republic of Katanga (Katanga) Capital: Lubumbashi *United Republic of Kivu (Sud-Kivu, Nord-Kivu, Maniema) Capital: Bukavu *The Congolese Republic (Kinshasa, Kasai-Oriental, Kasai-Occidental, Bandundu, Orientale, Equateur) Capital: Kinshasa *Republic of Angola (Zaire, Uige, Luanda, Bengo, Kwanza Norte, Malange, Bie, Kwanza Sul, Huambo, Benguela, Huila, Namibe, Cunene) Capital: Luanda *Republic of Eastern Sudan (River Nile, Red Sea, Kassala) Capital: Port Sudan *Republic of Darfur (West Darfur, East Darfur, North Darfur, Central Darfur, South Darfur) Capital: Al-Fashir *The Sudanese Republic (West Kordofan, South Kordofan, North Kordofan, White Nile, Blue Nile, Sinnar, El Gezira, Khartoum, Northern) Capital: Khartoum *Federal Republic of Somalia (Somalia) Capital: Mogadishu *Republic of Somaliland (Somaliland) Capital: Hargeisa *Democratic Republic of Lunda-Tchokwé (Lunda Sul, Lunda Norte, Moxico, Kuando Kubango) Capital: Dundo *Eastern Algerian Republic (Here is a link for map (They are red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Algiers *Western Algerian Republic (Link for map (They are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Oran *Republic of Rif (L'Oriental, Meknes Tafilalet, Rabat Sale Zemmour Zear, Tanger Tetouan) Capital: Tangier *Republic of Cyrenaica (Benghazi, Al Marj, Al Gebel el Akhdar, Derna, Al Batnan, Al Wahat, Al Kufra) Capital: Benghazi *The Tripolitanian-Fezzan Union (Nikhat Al Khams, Zawia, Jafara, Tripoli, Al Maghreb, Misurata, Sirt, Al Joufra, Murzuk, Al Gabal Al Gharbi, Sebha, Nalut, Wadi Al Shati, Wadi Al Haya, Ghat) Capital: Tripoli *Kingdom of Morocco (Draa-Tafilalet, Guelmim Es semara, Souss Massa Draa, Marrakech Tensift Al Haouz, Tadla Azilal, Grand Casablanca) Capital: Rabat *Republic of Western Sahara (Western Sahara) Capital: El-Aaiun *Republic of the Sinai (North Sinai, South Sinai) Capital: Arish *The Nile Republic (Sohag, Assiout, Menia, Giza, Beni Suef, Fayoum, Cairo, Suez, Ismalia, Port Said, Alexandria, Behera, Garbia, Sharkia, Monoufia, Kaliobia, Damietta, Dakhlia, Kafr El Shiekh, Qena) Capital: Cairo *Outer Egyptian Republic (Red Sea, Luxor, Aswan, El Wadi El Gidid, Matrouh) Capital: Hurghada Europe *Republic of Tuscany (Tuscany) Capital: Florence *Republic of Naples (Calabria, Apulia, Molise, Campania, Basilicata) Capital: Naples *Republic of Milan (Lombardy) Capital: Milan *The Venetian Republic (Veneto, Friuli Venezia Giulia, Provincia Autonoma Trento, Provincia Autonoma Bolanzo/Bozen) Capital: Venice *Republic of the Mediterranean (Corsica, Sardinia, Sicily, Malta, Balearic Islands) Capital: Cagliari *The Genoese Republic (Liguria) Capital: Genoa *Piedmont Republic (Piedmont, Valley Aosta) Capital: Turin *The Second Roman Republic (Lazio, Umbria, Abruzzo, San Marino, Vatican City, Marches) Capital: Rome *Republic of Greater Catalonia (Andorra, Cataluna, Aragon, Comunidad Valenciana) Capital: Barcelona *The Republic of Andalusia (Andalusia) Capital: Seville *TheAsturias-Basque Federal Union (Comunidad Foral de Navarra, La Rioja, Pais Vasco, Cantabria, Asturias) Capital: Bilbao *The Kingdom of Castile (It is a parliamentary constitutional monarchy under Felipe VI) (Region De Murcia, Castilla y Leon, Extremadura, Castilla-La Mancha, Comunidad de Madrid) Capital: Madrid *Republic of Galicia (Galicia) Capital: Santiago de Compostela *Federation of the Canary Islands (Canary Islands) Capital: Santa Cruz de Tenerife *The Republic of Brittany (Brittany) Capital: Rennes *The Republic of Normandy (Normandy) Capital: Rouen *Republic of Burgundy-Savoy (Provence-Alpes-Côte d'Azur, Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes, Monaco, Bourgogne-Franche-Comté) Capital: Lyon *The Republic of Occitania (Occitanie, Nouvelle-Aquitaine, Andorra) Capital: Toulouse *The Parisian Republic (Centre-Val de Loire, Île-de-France, Hauts-de-France, Grand Est) Capital: Paris *Kingdom of England (England) Capital: London *Scottish Republic (Scotland) Capital: Edinburgh *The Republic of Wales (Wales) Capital: Cardiff *Northern Irish Republic (Northern Ireland) Capital: Belfast *The Bavarian Republic (Bavaria) Capital: Munich *The Republic of the Rhine (Baden-Württemberg, Rhineland-Palatinate, Saarland, Hesse, North Rhine-Westphalia) Capital: Düsseldorf *The Northern German Confederation (Berlin, Hamburg, Bremen, Lower Saxony, Saxony-Anhalt, Schleswig-Holstein, Saxony, Brandenburg, Thuringia, Mecklenburg-Vorpommern) Capital: Berlin Player: General avon *The Republic of Warsaw (Masovian, Lódź, Podlaskie, Lublin, Subcarpathian, Świętokrzyskie) Capital: Warsaw *The Republic of Silesia (Lower Silesian, Opole, Silesian, Lesser Poland) Capital: Krakow *The Pomeranian Republic (Greater Poland, West Pomerania, Pommerania, Warmian-Masurian, Kuyavian-Pomeranian, Lubusz) Capital: Gdansk *The Eastern Ukrainian Republic (Donetsk, Zaporizhzhia, Kherson, Luhansk, Dnipropetrovsk, Kiev, Kiev Oblast, Kharkiv, Poltava, Sumy, Chernihiv) Capital: Kiev *Republic of Crimea (Crimea, Sevastopol) Capital: Sevastopol *The Western Ukrainian Republic (Odessa, Mykolaiv, Kirovohrad, Cherkasy, Vinnytsia, Zhytomyr, Rivne, Volyn, Zakarpattia, Khmelnytskyi, Chernivtsi, Ternopi, Ivano-Frankivsk, Lviv) Capital: Lviv *Northern Caucasian Republic (Krasnodar, Adygeya, Karachay-Cherkessia, Kabardino-Balkaria, Stavropol, North Ossetia-Alania, Ingushetia, Chechnya, Dagestan, Rostov, Kalmykia) Capital: Krasnodar *People's Republic of Leningrad (Saint Petersburg, Murmansk, Karelia, Komi, Vologda, Kirov, Leningrad, Novgorod, Pskov) Capital: Saint Petersburg (Renamed to Leningrad) *The Soviet Republic of Muscovy (Voronezh, Tambov, Ryazan, Nizhny Novgorod, Smolensk, Tver, Yaroslavl, Kostroma, Moscow (Federal City), Ivanovo, Vladmi, Moscow (Oblast), Bryansk, Kursk, Belgorad, Lipetsk, Kaluga, Oryol, Tula) Capital: Moscow *Democratic Republic of the Volga (Astrakhan, Volgograd, Orenburg, Saratov, Samara, Bashkortostan, Perm, Mari El, Udmurtia, Penza, Tatarstan, Ulianovsk, Chuvashia, Mordovia) Capital: Volgagrad * Republic of Aland (Aland) Capital: Mariehamn * Federal Republic of Helsinki (Helsinki-Uusimaa, Kanta-Hame, Varsinais-Suomi, Kymenlaakso) Capital: Helsinki * Republic of Finland (Etela-Karjala, Etela-Savo, Paijat-Hame, Kainuu, Pohjois-Savo, Keski-Suomi, Pohjois-Pohjanmaa, Keski-Pohjanmaa, Pirkanmaa, Satakunta, Etela-Pohjanmaa, Pohjanmaa) Capital: Tampere * The Sami Federation (Lappi, Lappland, Norrbotten, Vasterbotten, Angermanland, Jamtland, Nordland, Troms, Finnmark, Spitsbergen) Capital: Umea * Republic of Greater Gothenburg and Scania (Gotland, Skane, Oland, Blekinge, Smaland, Halland, Bohuslan, Vastergotland, Narke, Ostergotland, Dalsland) Capital: Gothenburg * Kingdom of Stockholm (Uppland, Sodermanland, Vastmanland, Varmland, Gastrikland, Dalarna, Halsingland, Harjedalen, Medelpad) Capital: Stockholm * Kingdom of Oslo (Oslo, Ostfold, Akershus, Vestfold, Telemark, Buskerud, Aust-Agder, Vest-Agder, Rogaland, Hordaland, Sogn og Fjordane, Nord-Trondelag, Sor-Trondelag, More og Romsdal) Capital: Oslo Asia *Eastern Siberian Republic (Primorsky, Sakhalin, Khabarovsk, Jewish Autonomous Region, Amur, Zabaykalsk, Buryatia, Irkutsk, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukotka, Sakha) Capital: Vladivostok *Western Siberian Republic (Tuva, Khakassia, Yamalia, Nenetsia, Arkhangelsk, Khantia-mansia, Tomsk, Omsk, Krasnoyarsk, Altai (Krais), Altai (Republic), Kurgan, Tyumen, Sverdlovsk, Chelyabinsk) Capital: Yekaterinburg * People's Republic of Manchuria (Inner Mongolia, Liaoning, Jilin, Heilongjiang) Capital: Shenyang * Democratic Republic of Northern China (Gansu, Shaanxi, Ningxia, Shanxi, Henan, Shandong, Hebei, Tianjin, Beijing) Capital: Beijing * The Theocracy of Tibet (Xinjiang, Tibet, Qinghai) Capital: Lhasa * People's Republic of Southern China (Macau, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Yunnan, Guangxi, Sichuan, Guizhou, Chongqing, Hubei, Henan, Anhui, Jiangsu, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Zhejiang, Fujian) Capital: Nanjing * Republic of Tawian (Tawian) Capital: Taipei * Republic of Hokkaido (Hokkaido) Capital: Sapporo * Kingdom of Japan (Tokyo, Chiba, Yamanashi, Kanagawa, Saitama, Nigata, Gunma, Ibaraki, Tochigi, Fukushima, Aomori, Iwate, Shizuoka, Akita, Yamagata, Miyag, Naganoi) Capital: Tokyo * Republic of Southern Japan (Toyama, Gifu, Aichi, Fukui, Ishikawa, Shiga, Mie, Nara, Kyoto, Hyogo, Osaka, Wakayama, Tottori, Okayama, Hiroshima, Shimane, Yamaguchi, Kagawa, Tokushima, Ehime, Kochi, Yamaguchi, Oita, Fukuoka, Saga, Nagasaki, Kumanmoto, Kagoshima, Miyazaki) Capital: Kyoto * Okinawa Federation (Okinawa) Capital: Naha * Republic of Sumatra (Sumatra) Capital: Medan * Republic of Borneo (Indonesian Borneo) Capital: Pontianak * Republic of Java (Java) Capital: Jakarta * Eastern Indonesian Republic (Sulawesi, Indonesia part of New Guinea, Bali, North Sulawesi, North Maluku, Maluku, East Nusa Tenggara) Capital: Makassar * Republic of Assam (Assam, Nagaland, Manpiur, Sikkim, Bhutan, Arunachal Pradesh, Meghalaya, Mizoram, Tripura) Capital: Dispur * The Kashmir Republic (Jammu and Kashmir both India and Pakistan, India Punjab, Himachal Pradesh, Uttarakhand) Capital: Srinagar * Republic of Mumbai (Rajasthan, Andhra Pradesh, Tamil Nadu, Karaikal, Telangana, Gujarat, Diu, Maharashtra, Goa, Karnataka, Mahe, Lakshadweep) Capital: Mumbai * Republic of the Ganges (Haryana, Delhi, Madhya Pradesh, Odisha, West Bengal, Bihar, Jharkhand, Chhattisgarh) Capital: New Delhi * Islamic Republic of West Pakistan (Pakistan Punjab, Sind, Islamabad, Khyber Pakhtunkhwa) Capital: Islamabad * Republic of Eastern Kazakhstan (Almaty, East Kazakhstan, North Kaz, Pavlodar, Akmola, Karagandy, Zhambyl, South Kaz) Capital: Astana * Republic of Western Kazakhstan (Aktobe, Kostanay, Kyzlorda, West Kazakhstan, Atyrau, Mangystau) Capital: Aktobe * Kingdom of Bangkok (Bangkok, Central Region) Capital: Bangkok * Republic of South Thailand (Southern Region) Capital: Hat Yai * Republic of North Thailand (Northern Region, Northeastern Region) Capital: Chiang Mai * Republic of Sarawak (Sarawak) Capital: Kuching * Republic of Sabah (Sabah) Capital: Kota Kinabalu * Federal Republic of Malaysia (Mainland Malaysia) Capital: Kuala Lumpur * Republic of South Vietnam (1955-1975 South Vietnam) Capital: Saigon (City was renamed) * People's Republic of North Vietnam (1945-1976 North Vietnam) Capital: Hanoi * Bangsamoro Republic (Mimaropa, Northern Mindanao, Muslim Mindanao, Zamboanga Peninsula, Soccsksargen, Davao Region, Caraga) Capital: Davao City * Republic of Cordillera (Cordillera, Ilocos, Cagayan Valley) Capital: Baguio * Republic of the Philippines (Central Visayas, Eastern Visayas, Western Visayas, Bicol, Calabarzon, National Capital Region, Central Luzon) Capital: Manila * Republic of Mon (Mon, Tanintharyi) Capital: Mawlamyine * Republic of Kawthoolei (Kayin, Kayah) Capital: Hpa-An * Republic of Kachin (Kachin, Sagaing) Capital: Myitkyina * Arakan-Chin Federation (Rakhine, Chin, Ayeyarwady) Capital: Sittwe The Middle East * Islamic Republic of Baluchistan (Balochistan, Federally Administered Tribal Areas, Sistan and Baluchestan) Capital: Quetta * Federal Republic of Rojava (Aleppo, Rakka, Hasakeh) Capital: Qamishli * Democratic Republic of Syria (The Democratic one) (Hama, Homs, Tartous, Lattakia, Idleb) Capital: Homs SULTAN * Republic of Syria (The Al-Assad One) (Damascus, Damascus rural, Der Ezor, Sweida, Quneitra, Dar'a) Capital: Damascus * Southern Islamic Republic of Iran (Chaharmahal and Bakhtiari, Fars, Kerman, Hormozgan, Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmad, Yazd, Bushehr) Capital: Shiraz * Greater Republic of Khūzestān (Khuzestan, Luristan, IIam, Al-Basrah) Capital: Ahvaz * The Republic of Kurdistan (Dohuk, Arbil, Al-Sulaimaniyah, Kirkuk, Nineveh, Salah al-Din, Kermanshah, Hamadan, Kurdistan, West Azerbaijan, Hakkâri, Şırnak, Batman, Mardin, Van, Siirt, Bitlis) Capital: Mosul * Republic of Iraq (Al-Anbar, Karbala, Al-Najaf, Babil, Baghdad, Diyala, Wasit, Misan, Thi Qar, Al-Qadisiyah, Al-Muthanna) Capital: Baghdad * The Republic of Southern Azerbaijan (Ardabil, East Azerbaijan, Zanjan, Gilan, Qazvin) Capital: Tabriz * Islamic Republic of Northern Iran (Markazi, Qom, Tehran, Albroz, Mazandaran, Golestan, Semnan, South Khorasan, North Khorasan, Razavi Khorsan) Capital: Tehran * Republic of Istanbul (Map Link (they are green): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Istanbul * Republic of Ankara (Map Link (They are blue): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Ankara * The Northern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are Red): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Samsun * Eastern Turkish Republic (Map Link (They are purple): http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Mli048_and_Donjon_Maps) Capital: Şanlıurfa * Republic of Palestine (Palestine occupied territory, Jerusalem, Israeli Southern District) Capital: Jerusalem * Republic of Israel (Israeli North District, Haifa, Israeli Center District, Tel Aviv) Capital: Tel Aviv * Kingdom of Mecca and Medina (Asir, Makkah, Bahah, Madinah, Jizan, Najran) Capital: Mecca * Kingdom of Central Arabia (Tabuk, Jawf, Northern Borders, Ha'il, Qasim, Riyadh) Capital: Riyadh * Kingdom of Eastern Arabia (Eastern Province) Capital: Dammam * The Islamic Republic of Aden (Aden, Laheg, Abyan, Al-Dhale, Ibb, Taiz) Capital: Aden * The Sultanate of Al Mahrah (Al Maharah, Hadramount) Capital: Al Ghaydah * Republic of Yemen (Shabwah, Al-Baida, Mareb, Al-Jawf, Sa'adeh, Sana'a, Sana'a City, Dhamar, Amran, Raymah, Al-Mahweet, Hajjah, Al-Hodeidah) Capital: Sana'a * The Islamic Front for Liberation of the Levant (Insurgency Group) - Warrioroffreedom123 Oceania * Republic of Tasmania (Tasmania) Capital: Hobart * Eastern Australian Republic (Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, Australian Capital Terrioty) Capital: Canberra * Western Australian Republic (South Australian, Western Australia, Northern Territory) Capital: Perth * Republic of North New Zealand (New Zealand North Island) Capital: Wellington * Republic of South New Zealand (New Zealand South Island) Capital: Christchurch Intact Countries North America *Republic of Guatemala (Guatemala) Capital: Guatemala City *Republic of Nicaragua (Nicaragua) Capital: Managua *Republic of Costa Rica (Costa Rica) Capital: San Jose *Republic of Panama (Panama) Capital: Panama City *Republic of Cuba (Cuba) Capital: Havana South America * Eastern Republic of Uruguay (Uruguay) Capital: Montevideo * Republic of Chile (Chile) Capital: Santiago * Republic of Ecuador (Ecuador) Capital: Quito * Republic of Paraguay (Paraguay) Capital: Paraguay * Co-operative Republic of Guyana (Guyana) Capital: Georgetown Africa * Republic of Namibia (Namibia) Capital: Windhoek * United Republic of Tanzania (Tanzania) Capital: Dodoma * Republic of Kenya (Kenya) Capital: Nairobi * Republic of Uganda (Uganda) Capital: Kampala * Republic of Ghana (Ghana) Capital: Accra * Republic of Mozambique (Mozambique) Capital: Maputo * Republic of Madagascar (Madagascar) Capital: Antananarivo * Republic of Cameroon (Cameroon) Capital: Yaoundé * Republic of Côte d'Ivoire (Côte d'Ivoire) Capital: Yamoussoukro * Republic of Zambia (Zambia) Capital: Lusaka * Republic of Niger (Niger) Capital: Niamey * Republic of Mali (Mali) Capital: Bamako * Burkina Faso (Burkina Faso) Capital: Ouagadougou * Republic of Zimbabwe (Zimbabwe) Capital: Harare * Republic of Malawi (Malawi) Capital: Lilongwe * Republic of Senegal (Senegal) Capital: Dakar * Republic of Guinea (Guinea) Capital: Conarky * Republic of Chad (Chad) Capital: N'Djamena * Tunisian Republic (Tunisia) Capital: Tunis * Republic of Benin (Benin) Capital: Porto-Novo * Republic of South Sudan (South Sudan) Capital: Juba * Republic of Rwanda (Rwanda) Capital: Kigali * Republic of Burundi (Burundi) Capital: Bujumbura * Togolese Republic (Togo) Capital: Lome * Republic of Sierra Leone (Sierra Leone) Capital: Freetown * State of Eritrea (Eritrea) Capital: Asmara * Central African Republic (Central African Republic) Capital: Bangui * Republic of Liberia (Liberia) Capital: Monrovia * Republic of the Congo (Republic of the Congo) Capital: Brazzaville * Islamic Republic of Mauritania (Mauritania) Capital: Nouakchott * Kingdom of Lesotho (Lesotho) Capital: Maseru * Republic of Botswana (Botswana) Capital: Gaborone * Republic of Guinea-Bissau (Guinea-Bissau) Capital: Bissau * Republic of the Gambia (Gambia) Capital: Banjul * Republic of Mauritius (Mauritius) Capital: Port Louis * Gabonese Republic (Gabon) Capital: Libreville * Kingdom of Swaziland (Swaziland) Capital: Lobamba * Republic of Djibouti (Djibouti) Capital: Djibouti City * Union of the Comoros (Comoros) Capital: Moroni * Republic of Equatorial Guinea (Equatorial Guinea) Capital: Malabo * Republic of Cabo Verde (Cape Verde) Capital: Praia * Democratic Republic of São Tomé and Príncipe (São Tomé and Príncipe) Capital: São Tomé * Republic of Seychelles (Seychelles) Capital: Victoria Europe *Republic of Serbia (Serbia) Capital: Belgrade *Republic of Bulgaria (Bulgaria) Capital: Sofia *Kingdom of the Netherlands (Netherlands) Capital: Amsterdam *Kingdom of Belgium (Belgium) Capital: Brussels *Republic of Albania (Albania) Capital: Tirana *Republic of Austria (Austria) Capital: Vienna *Republic of Belarus (Belarus) Capital: Minsk *Romania (Romania) Capital: Bucharest *Hellenic Republic (Greece) Capital: Athens *Czech Republic (Czechia) Capital: Prague *Portuguese Republic (Portugal) Capital: Lisbon *Hungary (Hungary) Capital: Budapest *Swiss Confederation (Switzerland) Capital: Bern *Kingdom of Denmark (Denmark) Capital: Copenhagen *Slovak Republic (Slovakia) Capital: Bratislava *Ireland (Ireland) Capital: Dublin *Republic of Croatia (Croatia) Capital: Zagreb *Bosnia and Herzegovina (Bosnia and Herzegovina) Capital: Sarajevo *Republic of Moldova (Moldova) Capital: Chisinau *Republic of Latvia (Latvia) Capital: Riga *Republic of Lithuania (Lithuaina) Capital: Vilnius *Republic of Estonia (Estonia) Capital: Talinn *Republic of Macedonia (Macedonia) Capital: Skopje *Republic of Slovenia (Slovenia) Capital: Ljubljana *Montenegro (Montenegro) Capital: Podgorica *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (Luxembourg) Capital: Luxembourg City *Republic of Iceland (Iceland) Capital: Reykjavik Asia * People's Republic of Bangladesh ((Bangladesh) Capital: Dhaka * Republic of Uzbekistan (Uzbekistan) Capital: Tashkent * Federal Democratic Republic of Nepal (Nepal) Capital: Kathmandu * Democratic People's Republic of Korea (North Korea) Capital: Pyongyang * Democratic Socialist Republic of Sri Lanka (Sri Lanka) Capital: Sri Jayawardenapura Kotte * Republic of Korea (South Korea) Capital: Seoul * Kingdom of Cambodia (Cambodia) Capital: Phom Penh * Republic of Tajikistan (Tajikistan) Capital: Dushanbe * Lao People's Democratic Republic (Laos) Capital: Vientiane * Kyrgyz Republic (Kyrgyzstan) Capital: Bishkek * Republic of Singapore (Singapore) Capital: Singapore * Turkmenistan (Turkmenistan) Capital: Ashgabat * Democratic Republic of Timor-Leste (East Timor) Capital: Dili * Kingdom of Bhutan (Bhutan) Capital: Thimpu * Nation of Brunei, the Abode of Peace (Brunei) Capital: Bandar Seri Begawan * Maldives (Maldives) Capital: Male Middle East * Republic of Azerbaijan (Azerbaijan) Capital: Baku * Islamic Republic of Afghanistan (Afghanistan) Capital: Seoul * United Arab Emirates (United Arab Emirates) Capital: Abu Dhabi * Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan (Jordan) Capital: Amman * Lebanese Republic (Lebanon) Capital: Beirut * State of Kuwait (Kuwait) Capital: Kuwait City * Sultanate of Oman (Oman) Capital: Muscat * Republic of Armenia (Armenia) Capital: Yerevan * Georgia (Georgia (Country)) Capital: Tbillsi * State of Qatar (Qatar) Capital: Doha * Kingdom of Bahrain (Bahrain) Capital: Manama * Republic of Cyprus (Cyprus (Island)) Capital: Nicosia Notes # If your going to assume a factor of a country, including the country your playing as, you ask the head mod first on a country's diplomatic relations, economy (Including GDP), some demographics and military size. Failing to do so will result in a warning the first time, and a strike for each violation then after. # One game turn is equal to one year and will be a new turn will be posted every 20-30 hours by ONLY the head mod. # If your having any problems, please ask a mod for help. If you have problems with any mods, asked another mod. Map Archives Gameplay 2017-2019 2017 * Events of the Year: Countries in the Yemen area (OTL Yemen) are having a worsening humanitarian crisis as the Republic of Yemen’s civil war becomes increasingly violent. Due to rapid urbanization, South China is having nine of their cities beginning to merge, it will be finished in 2030, and will have a population of more than 42 million people, and will include cities such as Guangzhou, Shenzhen and possibly Hong Kong. The remaining JFK Files are released to the public by the Restored States of America. The TESS Satellite will be launched. Electrical and hybrid truck sales increase. 10 Nanometer chips will enter mass production. Electronic paper becomes more common and the first human head transplant occurs. Devices that track health become more common. The world’s first HIV Vaccine is now commercially available and a new treatment for prostate cancer is made. Uganda begins producing oil, but only 500 barrels a day. Surrounding countries become interested in Ugandan oil reserves, with some fearing war. Uganda slowly starts to increase military budget and starts to improve the Ugandan economy and a massive war on corruption. The EU is refounded, with members being North Germany, Istanbul, Stockholm, Greater Gothenburg, Silesia, Warsaw, Pomerania, Rhine, Bavaria, North Ireland, Wales, Scotland, Paris, Occitania, Castile, Catalonia, Venice, Milan, Rome, Tuscany, Czech Republic, Austria, Croatia and West Ukraine being the founding members. Three new military alliances have also been proposed, one called the Alliance of the Free Nations (AFN), the successor of NATO, the People’s Coalition (PC), an alliance among communist and extreme left-wing nations and the Organization of the Islamic Nations (OIP), an alliance among Sunni Islamic countries, yet can be an alliance with Shia nations shall AFN or PC threaten OIP. If these alliances are formed, this could result in a Second Cold War. Meanwhile, in the Syria area (OTL Syria), a new rebel group is formed, called the Islamic Front for Liberation of the Levant. Such rebel group has made European and North American countries concerned. * Islamic Front for Liberation of the Levant: 'The group is a merger of Tahrir al Sham and Ahrar al Sham. Abu Mohammad al-Julani is proclaimed Emir. We begin to spread Wahhabi propaganda all across Syria, Northern Iraq, Palestine, Jordan and Egypt. The fight is mostly against Baathist Syria, with our troops assaulting Assadist checkpoints and capturing weapons. We slag off the Democratic Republic of Syria though, for embracing western democracy and favoring secession from Assad over overthrow. We spread Wahhabi ideas into Kurdistan. Currently, we attack Idlib and its surrounding area. (Response Needed) '''We have a total of 60,000 total fighters, 30,000 about from each group. '''Fearing the FSA might try to join Democratic Syria, we launch an offensive against FSA in Idlib, quickly seizing control of area via stronger numbers. FSA units are allowed into the Mujahideen, expanding our forces to 70,000. We announce we will not pointlessly kill christians who aren't fighting us and are women and children, however we announce christians who favor Assad will be brutally killed. We assure the west we only intend for the Levant. In our offensive against Assad, airstrikes aren't needed as we have suicide bombers that charge and act as practical airstrikes in the battle. '''We ask for monetary aid from any Wahhabist former Saudi oil rich country and since we have a common goal. Also, we launch an offensive against the greatly weakened Isil Kharijites in a bid for land. We offer them defection into Islamic Front for Liberation of the Levant (will be referred to as IFLL from now on). '''We hand out food to areas under our control, distributing bread and halal meat in order to win the local Sunnis trust. Also, we spread our Wahhabist ideas to Kurdistan to win over more locals, saying that nationalism has made the Kurds lose their true glory, like what Saladin had as an Islamic warrior. * '''Diplomatic Response: '''Qatar, Mecca-Medina, East Arabia, Central Arabia and Bahrain supports the IFLL. All of the countries supply the IFLL financially and Mecca-Medina, Qatar, Central Arabia and Bahrain supports you will weapons. They are mostly anti-tank and anti-air, including the FGM-148 Javelin, FIM-92 Stingers, 9K38 Igla and the MILAN System. '''Influence Response: '''The majority of Sunni's accept your trust, some of them invited your soldiers to their homes and the majority of those who did NOT accept your trust just stay quiet and try not to get in trouble. Several thousand Kurdish locals are inspired, and 1,400 Kurds come to fight in your army. However, depending on the amount of Kurds that might leave to help fight in the IFLL, they are starting to consider to block their border they share with Democratic Syria and Assad Syria. '''Military Response: '''You easily capture Idlib and the surrounding areas, with few casualties. * Syria north: is renamed "The Islamic Republic of Sham" the leader Al Badr ibn Khalid rants off in a speech to the IFLL call them Kharijites as they let them into their homes and chanted with them side by side against Assad and the call of Takbir when fighting in Arms with them (pre IFLL formation and early Syrian War). The Leader says in a speech that we haven't lost our roots as the street of Homs erupets into Takbir and the Call to Arms. The army is put under Nur Al Qassam as he leads a army of 10,000 is sent to retake Idlib, we send a evnoy to Turkey to help our armies as they did with ISIL, seeing the IFLL rush for support using Islam the leader Al Badr ibn Khalid begins to call for a Jihad as they work to counter the IFLL use of Jihad. The Islamist factions of Sham state begin to work with Al Bar to work on gaining support of Kurds via using the idea of fighting a aggersive Force that attacked us and will later attack them in future years as the idea of uniting all of Sham under a true Islamic Sham Republic. *'Plausibility Mod: 'This is too ASB. For one, Democratic Syria would never be renamed and became and Islamic Republic. Even if this happen, your people will rise up. Your current leaders are very democratic and believe in a Secular Republic. I will give until March 20, 6 PM EST to post a more plausible turn. '2018 * Events of the Year: Uganda’s oil has caused the country to undergo an economic boom, despite controversy over the environment. The construction of the Standard Gauge Railway has also increase the amount of Ugandan oil that can be exported, and some of Uganda’s neighbors are also having economic booms. The joint European-North American project for a nuclear shield has been finished. The first private supersonic jet is made and InSight has been sent to Mars. The FIFA World Cup is held in Muscovy and the 2018 Winter Olympics are done in South Korea. The James Webb Space Telescope is launched. The Kingdom of Japan conducts a lunar rover mission. The 100,000 Genomes Project is finished. A universal flu vaccine has been invented and polio has been eradicated. A anti-obesity drug has been invented. Crossrails opens in London and the Transbay Transit Center is completed in San Francisco. Due to improvements in robotics, many complex surgeries are now being done by robots. High-energy proton therapy is now used as a treatment for cancer. SSDs now have a 128TB capacity and consumer devices reach 100 Gbit/s transfer speeds. 3D scanning with ranges of up to 10 kilometers with millimeter accuracy have been invented. Scientist drill into the Earth’s mantle and successfully retrieve samples. Hyperloops are built, with them being in San Francisco, Tokyo, London, New York and Shanghai. The AFN is founded, with members being Cascadia, CSA, RSA, Texas, Great Lakes, Quadruple State, California, New England, Great Plains, East Canada, Quebec, Tuscany, Naples, Milan, Venice, Mediterranean, Genoa, Piedmont, Rome, Catalonia, Andalusia, Asturias-Basque, Castile, Galicia, Brittany, Normandy, Paris, Burgundy-Savoy, Occitania, Scotland, England, Bavaria, Rhine, North Germany, Warsaw, Silesia, Pomerania and more. For the full list, see here. In response, the PC was founded, members being East Ukraine, Leningrad, Muscovy, Volga, Manchuria, North China, South China, North Vietnam, Cuba, North Korea and Laos. * Category:Shattered World II